Trials and Tribulations
by PeytonTacoway11
Summary: Jay... Jay left me. Just when everything seemed like it was perfect. Like there was no more pain, or sorrow, but I was wrong. Cancer got to him before I could, and now he's gone. Never to be seen again. People say I will always remember him in my memories, and my heart. But once someones gone. They're gone for good, and now I may never love again, because I am afraid.
1. Chapter 1

Jay... Jay left me. Just when everything seemed like it was perfect. Like there was no more pain, or sorrow, but I was wrong. Cancer got to him before I could, and now he's gone. Never to be seen again. People say I will always remember him in my memories, and my heart. But once someones gone. They're gone for good, and now I may never love again, because I am afraid.

A/N: Hey guys, So sorry for not answering PMs and all that shabang. I got grounded for 4 flipping days, and I just got ungrounded. Well I told you guys a new story would be uploaded soon, and I did not break that promise yet! So here is the newest story.

P.S: Most of this is in Jay's and Nya's POV. Yes this is a Jaya story, BUT! For those who ship Cole and Nya there will be some in here too.

Trials and Tribulations

Trials and Tribulations:

A state of pain or anguish that tests patience, endurance, or belief

Prologue

Pain is a normal part of life. Everyone feels it at least once in their life, but sometimes pain is taken a little too far. Sometimes people feel things they should never have to feel. People get sick, they grow old, but they can't stay with us forever. We are all going to die someday, and its time for us to admit that.

We don't live forever; we're not immortal, but sometimes we wish we were. Never dying. Never growing old, but immortality isn't always a good thing. One day your friends and family are going to die, and you're going to grow old. Never knowing if they're in Heaven or Hell. Never getting to see them again.

People say that once someone breathes a breath on air that they are always alive. They are alive in our hearts, and in our memories. But there is one thing they don't know. Noone can live forever. My mother died, my father died, my husband died. Nobody stays forever, and they can't 'live' in our hearts, because sometimes you want to forget about death.

It hurts to loose a loved one. I fell in love, and he left me, He fell to cancer, and he died. He died in my arms, and left me a widow. There is no reset button. Life is not some video game that you can go around messing with. There is no way to regenerate. We have one life, and once its gone there's no turning back.

Love is just one word, and yet it means so much. Its what causes pains, and relieves. There is only that one someone who can change your life forever. Cherish that one while you can. Because before you know it they will leave you. Just like Jay left me,

I should probably let you know why I am ranting about death, and love. maybe I should start somewhere simple. Like my name. My name is Nya, and this is my story.

**Well there was that. I know it was kind of short, but I couldn't think of anything else. I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I rested my head on Jay's shoulder, and let the salty tears fall of my face. Sensei Wu had left us. This wasn't a false alarm like with the Great Devourer. This was real… all of it.

Jay wrapped his arms around me, and embraced me in a hug. His eyes were red and puffy; you could tell he had been crying.

Garmadon stood at the front of the chapel, and gave his speech," Wu was a brother. A teacher. And a friend…" Garmadon got choked up, "H-he wasn't with me much, because of the Great Devourer, but the few years I had with him were the best. He taught me that life isn't all about revenge, and I know understand that. Father would be proud of you Wu."

Cole looked at Jay and Nya, and actually felt pity for them. Though he hated Jay he saw the pain etched in his eyes. Jay smiled at Cole trying to show strength, but he couldn't. His attempt resulted in more soggy tears.

This wasn't time for fighting. Wu would have wanted us sticking together; like when we lost Zane. If only he were here. He would be the one cheering us up, but along with every other human he left as well.

After the funeral we gathered in the Bounty. Everyone was too depressed to say anything. It hurts to lose a loved one. An eerie silent filled the Bounty when we arrived. Lloyd, and the others headed to their room, and refused to speak.

Why do people have to die? Why can't they stay with you forever, and ever? Then you would never have to worry about losing them.

I know Zane didn't want to be immortal, and it turns out he wasn't. No one wants to live forever and grow old. That would just hurt… a lot.

But doesn't this hurt too? Knowing that the person you love is no longer here, and there is nothing you can do about it.

Jay wrapped me in his arms again, "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not. We lost Zane, and now Wu. I can't lose anyone else."

"You're not going to Nya… I promise."

Only he didn't realize that I would be losing him. That he would soon be on the hospital bed, hanging on to his last breath on Earth. He lied to me, he said I was going to be alright, but he was wrong.

I smiled up at Jay. Of course at the time I had no idea he was wrong.


End file.
